


F'ing Flu

by weimar27



Series: Riemann's Hypothesis [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F'ing Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for [Riemann's Hypothesis](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/2698.html#cutid1). Set about a year into their relationship. Written for the prompt "cuddling while sick" on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) [card](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/5166.html#cutid1). Unbeta'd.

Jensen was fucking miserable. He woke up this morning with the migraine from hell, and the day just progressed from there. Now he was stuffed up, feverish, and nauseous. His innocuous migraine had turned into full blown flu. So in short he was fucking miserable.

He probably would have felt better if he could go to the store to buy some flu medicine. But he was too disoriented to do even that. The only reason he even got up from the comforting warmth of his bed, was to drink down some water, vomit, feed his cat Cipher, or attempt to contact Jeff. There was no way Jensen would be able to pick up Jeff from the airport when he arrived. Jeff needed to know that a driver was picking him up. But Jeff continued to not answer, which added worry to Jensen’s already miserable mood.

Jensen gave up calling around 2 pm – Jeff would either hear one of his fifty messages or he wouldn’t – and bunkered down in his bed, under the pile of covers and slept the rest of the day away.

He’s woken by a persistent ringing in his ears. It took a moment to realize that it was the doorbell. Jeff’s here, his fuzzy brain realized. Groggily, he un-burrowed and walked downstairs to answer the door.

“Wow,” Jeff said, after giving him a once over. “You look crap.”

“I feel like it,” Jensen replied. He held the door open for Jeff, who entered and set down his luggage. “I would have told you not to come, but I couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“I was in meetings until two,” Jeff said as he cupped Jensen’s cheek. “I called around two thirty but you didn’t answer.”

“I was sleeping.”

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Jensen was shocked, because he looks completely unsexy right now. “I figured,” Jeff said, his thumb running along Jensen’s chin. “I’m sorry you’re sick, but I’m still glad to see you.”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled, funny how one little thing can make an otherwise crappy day better.

Jeff stepped away, and reached for something in his bag. Jensen read the words Walgreen’s on the front and cheered. Jeff went to the drugstore for him. “You bought medicine?”

Jeff produced a box of Dayquil from the bag. “I bought medicine, and a couple bottles of water, kleenex, and some salteens.”

Jensen wanted to kiss him. “You are my hero. If I wasn’t completely disgusting I’d kiss you.”

Jeff shrugged. “You sounded miserable on the phone. I figured I could help out.”

Jeff walked into the kitchen, and Jensen followed. He sat on the barstool, as Jeff opened the box of Dayquil and poured out the correct dosage. “Take that.” Jensen swallowed the medicine. Jeff placed a couple saltines and a bottle of water in front of him. “Drink that you’re probably dehydrated, and the saltines should settle your stomach.”

“I love it when you get all authoritative, Jeff,” Jensen quipped, feeling better now that Jeff was here. He sipped the water slowly.

Jeff gave him a stern look, “No sex, you need sleep.”

Jensen agreed, he wasn’t really up for anything more than a few flirty quips. The tiredness and wooziness was starting again. “I’m sorry you came out all this way only to find your boyfriend sick and miserable.”

Jeff waved his hand “Couldn’t abandon you in your moment of need.”

Jensen can’t kiss him, but decided that hugging the life out of Jeff was perfectly acceptable. His arms wrap around Jeff’s waist, and his head nuzzled into Jeff’s collarbone. Jeff pulled him closer, and whispered, “Besides I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jensen said. He felt the sudden urge to sneeze, but doesn’t find a Kleenex in time. He’s left with a handful of snot. Gross. Jeff handed him a Kleenex from the counter. Jensen wiped off the snot and discarded the Kleenex in the trash. After he washed his hands, he turned to Jeff, “I need sleep. Join me?”

It’s a long shot, chances are Jeff doesn’t want to be in the same bed with him. Jensen liked cuddling, and Jeff probably didn’t want to cuddle with a sick person.

“Of course,” Jeff said, he shed his coat and hung it on the back of the barstool.

Once in the bedroom Jeff stripped down to his boxers -- Jensen still found it weird that Jeff didn’t have PJs – and climbed into bed. Jensen snuggled into Jeff, his head on Jeff’s chest, arm flung across his chest, leg hooked around Jeff’s. Jeff rubbed soothing circles down his back, and kissed his forehead.

“I’m glad you came,” Jensen said sleepily. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jeff replied.


End file.
